


Staying Warm on a Cold Night

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Post-Call of the Wild, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes to visit Fraser and Ray up in Inuvik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm on a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a finished draft of this sitting in my WIP folder forever (well, since 2009), but never quite felt that it was good enough to post. I looked it over and rewrote it some more while I was in the mountains, and I've decided it is now post-able. I still don't think it's one of my best stories--threesome dynamics are so hard! But I figured there must be someone else out there who likes this pairing (well, I know there's one person, anyway *waves at [](http://aukestrel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aukestrel**](http://aukestrel.dreamwidth.org/)*), so it would be a shame not to finish the story.
> 
> This fic was originally [inspired](http://viciouscats.livejournal.com/64508.html) by [](http://viciouscats.livejournal.com/profile)[**viciouscats**](http://viciouscats.livejournal.com/). By now I feel like everyone and their sister has beta-read the fic at some point or other, and I want to thank [](http://waltzforanight.livejournal.com/profile)[**waltzforanight**](http://waltzforanight.livejournal.com/) , [](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/profile)[**miss_zedem**](http://miss-zedem.livejournal.com/) , [](http://vsee.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vsee**](http://vsee.dreamwidth.org/) , and especially [](http://china-shop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**china_shop**](http://china-shop.dreamwidth.org/) , who pointed out some things that needed to be fixed. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone? Apologies to any betas who felt I should cut the gratuitous sled dogs--I'm afraid I'd grown too attached to them. *facepalm*

Ray was almost finished with feeding the dogs, staked out between the woodshed and a tree, when they broke into loud barking. Huh, what was going on? He and Fraser had broken them of fighting over the food.

He dropped the axe, looking up from the frozen meat he was chopping, and told them sharply, "Shut up! Bunch of furry gangsters, that's what you are."

Most of them quieted down, except for Lily, who had a tendency to get cocky. Ray went over and pushed her down in the snow, grabbing her muzzle and looking her in the eye.

"I'm the boss here, you get that?" he said firmly. "Now shut up."

Lily whined, and he let her up. She shook herself all over, then wolfed her food down with a sidelong look to check that he wasn't going to take it away.

Now that the dogs were calm, he could tell what had set them off—there was the low drone of a snowmobile approaching, still far away. Fraser had said he wouldn't be back until dinner, so it was probably nothing to do with them.

But the snowmobile got closer and finally pulled up in front of the cabin with a showy twist that scattered snow all over the front steps that Ray had just shoveled clean. Mark Smithbauer took off his goggles and grinned at Ray.

"You're shoveling that off, you know," Ray said, pretending to scowl at him but then breaking into a grin.

"Is that the welcome I get, eh?"

Mark brushed the snow off himself and gave Ray a clap on the back that turned into a rough hug. The team was barking again in welcome, until Ray turned around to tell them to be quiet, so he and Mark could hear each other talk.

"I didn't know you were planning to come up this weekend," Ray said.

"Nah, neither did I. But I had the weekend off, so I figured I'd visit my parents. And see if you guys were around."

Ray snorted. "Learn to use a phone, Mark."

"Oh, you guys are pretty predictable. If you're not working, you're either here or out with those mutts of yours. And there's no race this weekend, right?"

"Mutts?" Ray bristled. "Franklin here is a purebred Siberian husky."

Mark was laughing at him. "You about done with the feeding? 'Cause I could use a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, I've fed them, but I still need to shovel dog shit. Go on in, I'll just be a minute."

"You have fun with that." Mark slung his bag over his shoulder and went into the cabin.

Ray picked up the shovel and got to work, dumping the dog turds in the big hole behind the woodshed. The dogs had finished eating by now, and were settling down in their well-worn holes in the snow, staked out along the chain. Some of them were lying two and two, curled up with their noses in the other dog's fur.

Ray stopped to scratch Tiger under the chin, and Tiger leaned heavily against his leg, silently asking for more. Ray made a mental note to bring out his jacket so he wouldn't be cold that night—the weather forecast had said the temperature might drop. He really was a mutt, not that Ray would admit it to Mark. They'd rescued him from an abusive owner years ago, and there was probably at least a quarter hound in him, maybe more. He was fast, but didn't have as much stamina as the other dogs, so they used him for shorter races. Plus, he couldn't take the cold that well.

Ray finished his chores outside, then stamped his feet to get the snow off. When he got inside the cabin, Mark was predictably sitting on the couch watching hockey, thanks to the wonders of cable television.

"I made you some coffee, it's on the kitchen counter," Mark said, raising his own coffee mug in greeting.

"Thanks," Ray said, peeling off his thermal pants and parka. He poured himself coffee and sat down next to Mark. Dief was lying in his pillowed nest by the fireplace, and he greeted Ray with a few thumps of his tail. He was pretty old now; his joints were stiff and he liked the warmth of the fire.

"Where's Ben?"

"In town, doing errands. He'll be back at six or so."

Mark nodded, and then leaned forward, distracted by the game. "See that? That's just what I tell my team _not_ to do. I hope they're watching and learning." Mark was coach for an small off-league team down in Yellowknife.

"Never tell them what not to do. It doesn't work," Ray said sagely, drawing on the experience of seven years of helping out at the local school.

"Why not?"

"'Cause they only remember that you mentioned it, and then they do it. You gotta tell them what they should do."

"Well, my players are adults, not kids. At least I think they are."

"Still applies, though."

"Huh, you might be right."

Eventually the game finished up, and Ray got out of couch-potato mode. "Time to start dinner. You want to help?"

"Yeah, sure."

Over the years, Ray had built up a repertoire of dishes that he could reliably make. Meat stew was one of them, and he directed Mark to chop onions for the stew while Ray started the rice cooking. The venison was thawed and ready on the counter.

Even through the onion fumes, Ray was starting to feel a little buzz building up, anticipation curling deep in his belly. He was just as easily conditioned as the dogs were—his body knew that Mark coming out to visit meant mind-blowing sex.

He looked sidelong at Mark, who'd stripped down to a t-shirt. Ray could see his biceps working as he started cutting up the meat. Sure, the guy was too old for the NHL now, even if he hadn't been kicked out, but he still looked like an athlete.

Mark caught him looking, and let his eyes wander blatantly over Ray's body, lingering at his crotch. "You getting impatient?"

"Nah, I can wait," Ray said, even as his body was trying to contradict him. He got a visual of what they'd done the last time Mark had visited, and reached down to adjust himself at the memory. Mark looked smug. Still, Ray didn't want to start anything before Fraser got there--he and Mark had never done anything on their own. Not that Fraser would mind, at least Ray didn't think so, but it'd feel a bit weird without Fraser there.

There was stamping out on the front porch, and Ray heard the door open. He went over to the door and saw Fraser, cheeks red and hair tousled from the hood of his parka.

"Hi," Fraser said and kissed him lightly. His lips were cold.

"Welcome home," Ray said, and returned the kiss. His low-level arousal flared up, and he pushed Fraser up against the door and turned the kiss into something involving tongue. Lots of tongue, and maybe he was putting on a display here, just a bit.

"Mmph," Fraser said against his mouth, and when Ray let him breathe again, he looked over Ray's shoulder. "Mark! I didn't know you were in town."

"Finally noticed me, eh?" Mark was grinning, and he came up to envelop Fraser in a bear hug. Ray watched them. He thought of Fraser as a pretty built guy, but he almost looked slender next to Mark's tall, bulky body. Ray still felt a tiny twinge of possessiveness when he saw them together, but most of him just thought they looked good together.

"Well, I was somewhat distracted. But I did wonder whose snowmobile that was."

Ray went to check on the food, which looked to be finished. "Dinner, you guys."

At the table, they all served themselves healthy portions of stew and rice. Ray was basically always hungry up here, but however much he ate, he still never managed to gain weight. He was pretty much resigned to it by now.

"Did you visit your parents?" Fraser asked Mark.

"Yeah, I did," Mark said. "I still think they should move somewhere more convenient. I mean, my dad's recovered pretty well from the stroke by now, but they shouldn't live so isolated."

Fraser nodded. "Doesn't your mom like gardening? She might like to move closer to the greenhouse."

"Yeah, but my dad's the one who's being stubborn." Mark sighed.

"Indeed. My grandparents were the same."

"I just bet they were. Hard to beat Martha Fraser for stubbornness."

"Unless you're Benton Fraser," Ray chimed in.

Fraser set his mouth. "I'm not..." He trailed off. "All right, I can't win this one, I see."

"Course you can't," Ray said smugly and ate another bite of stew.

"So what's up in Inuvik?" Mark asked.

"Well, let's see," Fraser said, putting down his knife and fork. "There was a fire yesterday in a house down by the twin lakes, but fortunately it was put out before it spread. And there was a very nice classical guitar concert last weekend."

"And Kiki went into heat. She's going to have puppies," Ray added.

"Looking forward to that, eh?" Mark said.

"Yeah, sure! I mean, they chew on everything and they're always underfoot, but they're so cute."

Mark raised his eyebrows. He didn't say anything, but his expression said it for him.

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You making fun of me for liking puppies?"

"Nah. Would I?" Mark smirked.

Ray gave him the finger. "I would kill for Kiki's honor. That includes her puppies."

Fraser looked as if he was trying not to grin. "How is Chris?" he asked Mark, diplomatically changing the subject.

"We're doing fine. He's on the night shift now, though, which makes him kind of cranky. I'm keeping out of his way 'til he's working daytime again." Chris was Mark's partner, but they didn't exactly have an exclusive relationship. Which seemed to work out well for both of them--Ray didn't think he could be that casual about relationships.

Well, all right, there was Mark, but he was special, and it had taken Ray some time to get used to the idea. He'd been a bit jealous of Mark to start with. Fraser had this easy, relaxed manner with him—it was obvious both that they went way back, and that they'd been an item once. There was no denying the chemistry between them.

Weirdly enough, it'd been Fraser's history with Mark that had eventually made him feel okay with taking that step. He'd never figured Fraser for the fuck-buddy type, but there Mark was, and clearly that had been the type of relationship they'd had, and that they still could have if the situation was right.

Besides, he'd grown to like Mark. Sure, he was kind of cocky, but not as arrogant as Ray had expected he would be from seeing the occasional interview with him on TV back when he was in the Blackhawks. Maybe age and getting kicked out of the league had mellowed him. And, well. Mark was hot.

They'd finished dinner by this time, and Mark leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "You got any beer in this cabin?"

"Sure," Ray said, and rose from the table. He could use a beer himself.

"I'll go build up the fire," Fraser said. "It'll be a cold night."

 _Not in bed,_ Ray thought but didn't say, and his stomach warmed in anticipation. He went to fetch a couple of bottles from the fridge. Dief padded after him and whined, expecting his fair share of the stew.

"Sure, buddy," Ray said, and scraped out the remains into Dief's bowl. At least Dief's appetite was still good.

When Ray came back from the kitchen, Mark was sitting in one of the two armchairs by the fireplace, and Fraser was kneeling on the floor, building up the fire. They were talking comfortably about some old childhood friends.

The fire burned cheerily, and Ray felt the heat of it on his cheeks as he sat down in the other chair. Fraser finished with the fire and settled on the caribou skin on the floor, his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Here's your beer," Ray said, handing a bottle to Mark, who was leaning back in the chair, legs sprawled out in relaxation. He was wearing an old flannel shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans. Ray figured that he used to be rich—NHL players didn't play for free, after all—but apparently he hadn't saved up his money. Ray didn't know the details of how he'd been kicked out of the league, because it wasn't something Mark liked to talk about. Fraser had told him a little about it—enough to make it clear that Fraser didn't blame Mark. And Ray would take Fraser's opinion over the NHL judges' any day.

Ray tuned in to the conversation again. "What's June doing now?" Mark said.

"The last I heard, she was on the town council in Aklavik. She's working on educational issues, and I think her last project was an exchange program with a school in Toronto."

"Yeah, politics ought to suit her. She always was bossy," Mark said with a grin.

Ray tried to picture Mark and Fraser in school together. "He must've been kind of bossy as a kid too, right?" he asked Mark, nodding his head at Fraser.

"Who, Ben? Yeah, he was a total brat. Always the teacher's pet, and he thought he knew everything. Pretty good at playing shinny, though."

"And Mark," Fraser said in a measured tone, "was always bragging about how he could skip school altogether if only he played hockey enough."

Ray grinned. "Opposites attract, huh?" 'Course, the same was true of him and Fraser.

"Yeah, I guess," Mark said. "Anyway, I was right."

Fraser only smiled. A job playing hockey didn't exactly last until old age, Ray thought. After he got over being kicked out (if he ever had), Mark had had to go back to school. He was a physical therapist now--the coaching gig was just in his free time, and Ray didn't think it paid much, if anything.

Ray took a long swallow of his beer, tipping it up to get the last drops. He could feel Fraser's eyes on him. Fraser did that a lot, but he was usually subtle about it. Ray knew that Fraser liked watching him, though, and the temptation put on a display was sometimes too great. He stretched, letting his t-shirt ride up a little over his low-slung jeans and his legs fall apart. Sure enough, Fraser took notice.

Beside him, Mark grinned. Okay, maybe Ray had been pretty obvious.

"You putting on a show?" Mark asked.

"Maybe." Ray slid his hand down his thigh, rubbing slowly at his crotch. His cock responded, swelling lazily. Fraser's eyes were on him, and he wasn't that subtle about the watching anymore.

Mark began to slowly unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. Fraser's eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"Ray? You want to come over here? We could let him watch," Mark said in a voice that was deeper than before. Ray looked at him. They'd never done anything just by themselves—Fraser was usually in the middle, because he was kind of the link between them. But the idea of Mark's big, calloused hands on him while Fraser was watching made his breath come faster.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, let's do that."

Mark spread his legs to make room for Ray, and Ray sat down between them. Fraser made a move as if to come closer, then settled back down to watch, and his eyes were dark and intent.

Mark's hands skimmed under his t-shirt, lifting it up, and Ray stretched his hands over his head, letting Mark pull it off. He leaned back against the solid body behind him, and Mark's hand slid further down.

Ray couldn't help letting out a small sound as Mark's hand settled between his legs, his fingers stroking the denim. Fraser moaned in response, and Ray could see his erection confined in his jeans, but he wasn't touching himself. Mark played with him like that for a while, well past the time when Ray would've just shucked off his jeans and gone for it. But Ray could be patient.

Finally Mark tugged Ray closer, until Ray could feel him hard against his back. Then he slowly unbuttoned Ray's jeans.

"Yeah, that's good," Ray said, thrusting his hips up, wanting a firmer grip, and he saw Fraser's breath come faster as Mark reached into Ray's boxers and began to stroke.

Fraser had the palm of his hand against his groin now, not rubbing, just pressing. Ray loved seeing him like that, controlled and holding himself back, because when he finally let go, he did it with a vengeance.

"Hey, you guys want to move this party to the bed? 'Cause I want you naked." Mark said, low and rough in his ear, and Ray shivered.

"You could fuck me? While he watches?" Mark groaned, and his cock twitched against Ray's back.

Ray met Fraser's eyes in silent question. Fraser swallowed, like his throat was dry. "Yes. Please."

The bedroom was on the other side of the wall with the fireplace, so it was nice and toasty by now. Fraser sat down on the bed, scooting back against the wall. He was still fully dressed, while Ray and Mark shrugged out of what was left of their clothes. Fraser reached into the bedside drawer and tossed the bottle of lube at Mark, who caught it neatly.

"Thanks, Ben. Ray, you want it from the front? Or the back?"

"Back," Ray said, and lay down on his side on the bed. He wanted to watch Fraser.

From behind his back, Ray heard Mark flip the top off the bottle. He shivered when Mark's hand slid between his legs, and goosebumps rose on his skin. He lifted one leg, to give Fraser a better view, and then his eyes slid shut with pleasure as Mark's finger penetrated him.

"Ray," Fraser said hoarsely, and Ray opened his eyes to see Fraser, his hand still not moving, but his hips thrusting upwards like he didn't even know he was doing it.

"Please," Ray begged, not really knowing what he was asking for, and Mark responded by pressing his fingers up and _in_ , and Ray bowed his spine and moaned helplessly.

Then he drew out, and Ray was left panting. "Forgot the condoms," Mark said. "They're in my jacket, I'll just go get them."

"Mark, wait." Something flew through the air.

"Thanks." There was the crinkle of a wrapper, but Ray didn't pay much attention. He just wanted the fingers back, and when he got them, he drove himself down on Mark's hand with a groan.

"Hey Ben, unbutton your jeans and touch yourself," Mark said. "Just--don't come yet."

"All right." Fraser obeyed, slowly, as if to prove to himself that he was still in control. His hand went around his cock and just held it. Ray could see the strain in the muscles of his forearm.

"Mark. Fuck me, okay?" And Mark did, sliding in slow and hard and filling him up until he had to hold his breath and try to relax. The hand on his cock took him by surprise, and he only noticed the noise he made because Fraser mirrored it, finally moving his hand.

Mark thrust, and holy fuck, did he have the angle right. His hand shifted to Ray's hip to hold him steady while he fucked him. Ray held Fraser's eyes, looking at his hungry face.

Fraser's hand was moving fast now, and there was a hitch in his breathing. "I can't..."

"Don't you dare, Ben." The smug bossy note in Mark's voice might've made Ray take him down a notch or two, except that he was fucking Ray _so_ good. No way was Ray going to interrupt that.

Fraser took his hand off himself and just sat there, perfectly still except for the way he trembled. Ray could almost see his heartbeat in his cock, and God, Ray needed more than being fucked, he needed to come, he needed...

He locked eyes with Fraser, willing him to understand. And after years of partnership, they had that down, because Fraser got it, like he always did, he knew just what Ray needed, and he came down on his elbows in front of Ray. The moment his mouth closed around Ray's dick, Ray started coming; long, shudding spurts that made his whole body curl up. Mark just kept thrusting, and Ray clenched around him while the world whited out in pleasure.

"Nnh," Ray said and nudged weakly at Fraser's shoulder to get him away from his softening dick, which was getting sensitive. Fraser gave it one last lick, and Ray shuddered.

Mark grunted and turned Ray over on his belly, shoving his legs further apart. Ray didn't mind. He was just a puddle of post-orgasmic bliss, and when Mark planted his elbows on either side of Ray and pushed in again, Ray made an incoherent noise of approval. He reached out with his hand, and Fraser clasped it while Mark fucked him into the mattress.

Mark came with a final groan, and managed not to collapse on top of Ray. Instead, he rolled off and lay panting next to him.

"Mmmf. God, that was good." Mark threw the condom into the waste paper basket at the end of the room, with amazing aim for having just come his brains out.

Ray hummed in agreement, and pulled Mark down for a slow, sated kiss. He looked over at Fraser and squeezed the hand that he was still holding. Ray grinned lazily at him. "Hey, your turn now?"

In response, Fraser leaned down and kissed him with some desperation, his hands on either side of Ray's face, holding him still.

"Ben, you didn't come yet, right?" Mark asked.

Fraser lifted his head, his mouth wet and red. "No. Would you...?"

"You want me to blow you?" Mark said, his voice rough.

"Yes. Please."

"C'mon," Ray said. He dragged himself up to a sitting position and sat against the wall, where Fraser sat before. He tugged at Fraser until he leaned back against Ray's chest, between his wide-spread legs. Ray nibbled at the tempting earlobe that presented itself, and Fraser tensed and gasped. Christ, he was pretty high-strung by now.

"Please!"

"Begging already, Ben?" Fraser's reply was lost as Mark kissed him. Ray slid his hands down Fraser's chest and played with his nipples, and Fraser began to moan continuously into Mark's mouth.

Mark pulled away and settled himself down on his elbows, eyeing Fraser's erection like it made his mouth water. He wrapped his hand around it, and Ray could feel the vibration in Fraser's chest as he moaned. Mark lowered his mouth and licked slowly, and suddenly Fraser's hands were on Mark's head, trying to hold him there while his hips bucked up.

"Hey!" Mark said, and Ray linked his arms through Fraser's to hold him back. Fraser let him, and Ray could feel the tension in his arms.

Mark began to suck slowly, and Fraser's head fell back with a strangled groan. His hair was all stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Ray licked along his neck just to feel the salty taste.

"See that?" Ray said, nudging Fraser to raise his head. "Look how he's sucking you. He loves it, he wants to feel you coming in his mouth."

Mark hummed, probably in agreement, and Fraser thrust up, his muscles tensing.

"Not just yet, though." Mark lifted his head, wiped his mouth and grinned.

"You...are both...evil," Fraser panted.

"Sure we are." Ray kissed him on the cheek. Fraser lay heavy against him, and Ray's dick liked the pressure, even if he wasn't going to get more than half-hard so soon. He snugged his hips closer to Fraser's ass.

"You had enough of a break now?" Mark said, and began sucking again without waiting for a reply.

" _Oh,_ " Fraser said, and Ray let go one of his arms to wrap his hand around Fraser's cock below Mark's wet, sloppy mouth. He felt it pulse, and then Fraser's whole body tensed as he came, breathing in huge, desperate gasps.

Afterwards, all the muscle tension ran out of Fraser's body, leaving him heavy and relaxed against Ray.

"Good, huh?" Ray said, nuzzling Fraser's ear.

"Mmmmm," Fraser said, and Mark patted him on the thigh affectionately. Ray pushed at Fraser to get him to move—he was kind of crushing Ray now. Fraser slid sideways down onto the bed, and when Ray ran his fingers through Fraser's sweaty hair, he just hummed again.

"Out for the count, eh? He used to have more stamina," Mark said.

"May I remind you that I was a teenager then?" Fraser said without opening his eyes.

"Relax, Ben. Just kidding." Mark yawned hugely.

"You seem pretty tired yourself."

"Guess I'm not a teenager myself, either."

Ray was kind of looking forward to going to bed himself, but..."Damn it!" he said, and banged his fist in the mattress.

Fraser opened his eyes, instantly alert. "Ray?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just realized I forgot to put a jacket on Tiger. I don't exactly feel like going outside."

"Ah." Fraser relaxed into the bed again.

"I don't suppose you want to do it."

"Not particularly, no."

Mark laughed. "His devotion to duty has lapsed a little, eh?"

Fraser aimed a desultory kick at Mark, who rolled away. Ray laughed.

He threw on his long johns and thermal pants, a sweater and his heavy parka, and then stuck his feet into his thermal boots. The cold outside made him quickly pull the hood up and stick his hands in the jacket pockets. He could feel the warmth steaming off his breath, and everything was vast and clear and white, the Milky Way a band of sparkling stars above. He felt that sudden burst of joy he got sometimes--he could have this, he could have Fraser and the north and the stars and the dogs and great threesome sex with Mark. But mostly Fraser. Fraser was the center of it all. He spun around slowly, watching the stars spin around him.

A questioning whine made him look down again.

"Hey, baby," he said to Kiki, who had lifted her nose out of the furry bundle she'd made of herself. She had thick fur, no reason to worry about her.

Tiger, on the other hand, was tightly curled up and shivering just the tiniest bit. Ray took the jacket and tugged on his leash, but Tiger didn't budge.

"Yeah, I get it. You just want to conserve warmth. But I've got a jacket for you, see?"

Tiger refused to be convinced, and finally Ray hauled him up by brute strength. But he looked so pitiful that Ray sighed.

"All right. Just this once, okay?"

When Ray unsnapped his leash, Tiger bounded forward eagerly, and while Ray stamped the snow off on the porch, Tiger slipped inside the door. When Ray got inside, he was already lying curled up next to Dief, who grumbled a little, but shifted to give him some room.

"You let him in again?" Fraser said, naked in the bedroom door, shaking his head and obviously trying not to smile.

"He was really cold, okay?"

"Perhaps he was, but in any case, he's got you wrapped around his little paw."

"Yeah, I don't care if he thinks I'm easy. Just remember how that bastard Johnson treated him—he deserves to be spoiled a little."

Fraser gave him a small smile, and there was warmth in his eyes.

Mark appeared in the doorway behind Fraser, yawning hugely and stretching his arms over his head. "Are there sheets on the bed in the other room?"

"Nah, you should probably sleep with us. The other room's pretty cold," Ray said. Mark sometimes ended up sleeping with them, and sometimes in the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, all right." Mark went over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

Mark couldn't see it, but Fraser smiled that tiny smile at Ray again, the one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

The bed was huge, so there was no problem fitting all three of them in it. The bed had been one of Fraser's concessions to luxury, as he put it. Ray, on the other hand, thought it was essential.

Mark had gone to bed, and Fraser was brushing his teeth while Ray took one last turn around the house, scratching Dief's and Tiger's ears, putting more wood on the fire, and checking that the damper on the chimney wasn't closed (Ray had a paranoid fear of dying of carbon monoxide poisoning, even though Fraser tried to convince him that the house was too drafty for that, anyway).

When he came to the bedroom, it was dark, and he undressed in silence, or tried to, anyway. He felt his way onto the bed and bumped into Fraser, in the middle of the bed like he'd expected him to be. Fraser's arm snaked out and pulled him close.

"G'night," Ray murmured, and Fraser dropped a kiss on Ray's neck in reply. On the other side of Fraser, Mark rumbled something which was probably a "good night," too.

Ray closed his eyes in the darkness, warm down to his toes, and slid into sleep.


End file.
